


Counter-Cultural Love

by SunsetPeril



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gadget is precious, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetPeril/pseuds/SunsetPeril
Summary: He's an eighteen year old soldier, alone and on the front lines of a psychological world war. She's from a hidden household, a criminal's child. Together, they're a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and true, passionate lovers outside of war's grim spotlight.Collection of Gadgia (Gadget x Nadia) One-ShotsSome will be Sonic Forces one-shots, some will be Post-Sonic Forces one-shots





	1. Soldier in the Ruins of Hope Part 1

 

The sun set below the burning buildings around Resistance HQ, and the surviving soldiers, wearing mental monitors to prevent them from going insane with PTSD after the Battle of the 80%, were headed to their sleeping quarters, twitching as night fell in fear of the dreadful certainty that Infinite would invade their shattered dreams. All except for one. Gadget the Wolf, armed agent for Rookiez Special Forces, wearing thick gloves, work boots, and a headset that had witnessed all the grotesque horrors of violent war, 18 years old and disheveled with both blood and tear-stained fur, was bent down over the bed of his half-dead love. She was precisely the definition of the living dead: the most pained expression frozen on her lovely face, bloodstained bandages wrapped over 5 layers thick, and yet, blood still seeped through them. He sighed mournfully, once, he cared only about the brutal war, now he was concerned only about her. Unlike the rest of the Resistance, he did not fear night because of nightmares, he feared night because he feared her death. The heart monitor and her soft, yet strained, breaths were his only console. 

How he hoped she'd be okay! As the window behind him revealed only darkness, his thoughts turned to be as grim as the world hidden there. 

 

_Is she going to survive the night? Yes, I know the night that everyone was worried about was her first night here, but they still aren't sure if she will survive! Oh, her wounds are too deep, she's not going to make it! But she survived the first night, she can make it through tonight... The nurses will make certain of it._

 

_And so will I..._

~~~

 

 

 

As the night went on, a nurse silently walked into Nadia's room. Gadget, in protective mode, lowered onto all fours and crept towards Nadia, his actions kin to his primitive ancestors. 

"Good evening, Agent Gadget." Gadget stood up and moved out of the way, only go back on all fours and being pacing at the end of her bed. The nurse frowned. He already wasn't mentally stable. Doctor Kimberly was worried that he was stressing too much about her. 

"Agent Gadget. Panicking will not heal her any faster. Calm down." Gadget whimpered and curled up in a ball. Gadget howled, somewhat pitiful, and the nurse knew that he wasn't going to calm down. She went over Nadia, who was her intended patient. Gadget raced over opposite of Nadia, whimpering feverishly. The nurse took her glove off her hand and touched knowingly, then replaced the glove to examine Nadia, Gadget stuck his head closer.

 "Gadget! Back!" The nurse waved her hand in a "shoo" motion towards the young adult wolf, muttering in a hushed whisper; as if Nadia was napping instead of trapped in a coma. Gadget whimpered again, flattened his ears, and squirmed. She quickly pressed a button on Gadget's monitor, he stumbled towards the window before falling down, passed out on the floor. The nurse sighed.

 You had to have more than just medical experience to work for The Resistance after Operation Big Wave, especially in this room. The young she-wolf that lay before her was the only seriously wounded soldier who was still alive, 

**and she was a miracle with just that.**

Young Miss Nadia, also referred to as 'Miss Operation Big Wave', had stitches running along the majority of her small body, she had also lost a portion of her left lung because of the state of her injuries. The nurse pulled the covers off her patient, then automatically looked at Gadget, who was conked out on the floor, before continuing. She cringed in expectation of the young wolf's injuries, fingers almost refusing to extend to remove even the slightest amount of bandages. 

About 5 minutes later, she had finally gotten herself to remove the bandages from Nadia's chest, and the fur underneath was covered in enough blood as the chest of any of the deceased soldiers rotting just outside of Eggman's capital. Nadia's blood seemed like a magnet to the nurse's glove, just the slightest touch caused the nurse's glove to become soaked with her patient's blood. Her face twisted with both a natural disgust and a heartfelt worry. 

The she-wolf had been through a lot.

 Wrapping clean bandages around Nadia's chest, she replaced empty bags of both fluid and painkillers with full ones. Looking at the monitor, she noticed that Nadia's breath count was less than what was desired, and she slowly increased the power on the ventilator, then proceeding to replace all of the blood-soaked bandages on Nadia. Once she was done, she checked Nadia's monitor again. 

Much better.

 The breath count had increased to a normal count and the nurse decided that this concluded her visit to Nadia's room. As she exited, she looked at the unconscious wolf that was laying on the ground, his fur now glittering with fresh moonlight, a gift from the young night. She tapped a couple notes onto a digital screen by the door, both explaining her visit and sending a note to the rest of The Resistance's medical staff to have someone check on Gadget before midnight, just in case he started having problems after being knocked out. 

 

She left, knowing that there was nothing more that her visit could do for either of them, leaving them to lay in the moon's clear glow.


	2. Soldier in the Ruins of Hope Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half to Soldier in the Ruins of Hope

Groans echoed through the room as Gadget regained consciousness. His amber eyes fluttered open, and he rolled onto his side, chest sore from laying flat on his stomach. He had no words for how much he disliked that button on his monitor.

No.

Words.

He understood it was for safety, but he did  **not**  like someone making him pass out. 'It left Nadia unprotected', was his first reason to hate the feature, but Gadget knew he also disliked it because it hurt his pride, his  **dominance**. He was an Alpha Male, trying to establish his own pack, and every time he was zapped into unconsciousness, the less dominant he felt.

 _ **Nadia!**_  He realized. How long had it been? Gadget ran -no- very quickly stumbled over to her, peeking his muzzle over the bed, and filling his nose with her scent. Warmth radiated off of her, as if the constant beeping wasn't enough, she was ok... for now. Raising his eyes over the covers, he saw her bandaged face.

He longed to see those eyes again, those pools of sun-enchanted blue, gazing into his own, amber eyes. He cooed to her, a loving, calming wolf sound, and let out a soft bark. "Arroo?" He cooed softly, waiting for minutes to see if he would see her eyes, then backed away and whimpered.

He saw the moon through the corner of his eye, full and round, and wondered if Nadia was up there, with the fallen soldiers. He wondered if she was looking down, at him, spending time with the dead because she knew she would be too. A small cry burst out of Gadget's teeth, he crept closer to the moon. He felt the adult in him stir once again, calling him to try and call out to her.

Gadget howled, full and mournful. His heart pouring into his voice.

The sound resonated throughout the whole ICU and summoned a nurse that had been strolling through the halls.

"What's wrong?" The blue bird nurse, named Naomi, rushed in. She saw Gadget crying at the window and Nadia on the bed. She stepped closer to him, he turned around, snarling at her as if she was about to knock him out. "Calm, Agent." She touched his shoulder, smiling soothingly to him. "Look, she's alright, she's still here, there's nothing to worry about."

Gadget finally calmed down after about five minutes, and Naomi left. Gadget yawned, it was past midnight already, he made his way back to Nadia's bed, and laid his head down. He began whispering to her; he did this for quite a while longer, before his speech began to slur from his exhaustion, and fell asleep next to the girl he loved.


End file.
